Nothing Is True And Everything Is Permitted
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto was given a second chance at life and now he lives in the world of Remnant, to become a huntsmen. But will his forgotten past catch up to him? In order to live his own life and protect his friends along with his new dreams...he must remember the greatest creed he took...that Nothing is true and Everything is permitted...
1. Chapter 1

**_Azure King: Here's the last new story of 2015 fromQueen and me!_**

 ** _Azure Queen: So please review as much as you can before 2016 starts hehe! Also the harem is a secret so no asking please =D!_**

 ** _CHAPTER START_**

"Where am I?" A blonde boy asks while staring strange huge gates. They were even bigger than the gates back in Konoha!

On top of being incredibly big they also have weird carvings engraved on them. One side of the gates has carvings of winged people with halos above their heads, while the other side has carvings of people who look more demonic having long, curved nails, big bat wings behind their backs and very long horns on top of their heads.

"Ah, welcome."

Startled by the voice, the blonde quickly turns behind himself to see another, older male who was dressed in some sort of black tux, standing in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, who are you?"

The blonde asks as the other male takes out pencil and paper with some sort of list on it. The blond boy jumps back a bit as the two items start floating in the air and begin writing all by themselves. "Before I answer any of your questions, first I would like you to answer some of mine and no, you can't leave until you answer all of them. Now first question, do you remember who you are?"

"I..." The blonde boy paused for a bit as he tried to remember anything about himself, and then like lightning it suddenly hit him! "Naruto... I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

The older male stops writing as he smiles. "Ah, a heroic death? I see, interesting. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I... was laying on the ground next to my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, and we were both dying, but that's it." The blonde tells him as other memories were assaulting his mind but he was having a hard time deciphering.

"Alright, that will be all." The man says as the floating pencil and paper vanish. "Well, Mister Uzumaki, please listen to me very carefully while I try to explain everything as easily as possible for you." The man says while looking directly into Naruto's eyes, causing the blond to gulp nervously. "You passed away. When you and the Uchiha fought almost to the death, you blew each other's arms off. At the end of the battle, Sasuke and you managed to reconcile the friendship you ones shared, but it was a little too late as both of you were close to bleeding out fast and suffering fatal chakra exhaustion. What little chakra you had left, you transferred it to Sasuke so he would stay alive long enough for medics to arrive and heal him, which was a success by the way as a few moments later the medics did arrive and saved him, but you were already dead by then. Thus here we are."

Naruto nods slowly as the last memory played out in his head and knew what the older male said was true. "So if I'm dead where am I?"

"The Gate of Second Chance." The man says while smiling gently, "You see I am what you call a Grim Reaper or Angel of Death. Well, technically that's my boss's title but let's just say I am here for cutting down time, alright?" The Angel said as Naruto nods in understanding. "Right, so... some people like you were treated badly in the beginning of your lives like Ichigo or Haseo…. wait you don't know them, err scratch that part. Alright since you had a very, VERY, bad childhood, my bosses wanted me to tell you that we're taking responsibility like we did for some others and are prepared to compensate for this endeavor."

"You mean a second chance at life?" Naruto said with wide eyes. The man nods in conformation, but then gains a sheepish look.

"Well, yes... and no at the same time. People souls are tricky things you see. They can only live in particular bodies, AKA your original bodies. Meaning we can't give you a new body, nor just shove your soul down into someone else's body. In order to give you a new life, we need to send you to another world, which more or less is similar to your original one. Are you following on what I've been saying so far?"

The blond hero nods. "What you're saying is that I can't go back to my home and can only be given chance at another life in some alternate reality, am I right?"

"You are correct. However, the decision to do so is yours and yours alone to make, meaning I can't force or influence you in either getting a new life or ascending to heaven." The Reaper explains as Naruto sits down and begins to focus.

He was a Shinobi, a Ninja, who gave his life to end the Fourth Shinobi War, and now he's in some odd limbo with a kind Grim Reaper ( _Thanks_ )... who can hear his inner thoughts apparently… who is offering him a second chance at life. "Mind if I ask a question?"

"Sure." Said the man who quirks an eyebrow in curiosity.

"If I died in the next world, would I still be able to meet my friends in the same heaven?" Naruto asked this question with a slightly pleading look. "This is really important."

"Yes, I'm not really supposed to say this but Heaven is actually a one giant place that all worlds are connected to. Trust me; I hang out with Arisato Minato and Ryougi Shiki on a daily basis. So... I'm guessing that knowing this you will take a shot at the second chance?" The Reaper asked to clarify the situation.

"Yes." Naruto nods slightly with a relieved smile on his face. "So, when will you send me to this... new home? Will I just pop out of thin air or something?"

The Reaper shook his head. "Boss wouldn't like me telling you how this works… buuuut since you've been such a good sport so far I'll tell you. We're sending your spirit to an empty vessel, which is extremely similar to your original one. This body is a moment away from death and nothing can be done to save it as the owner's soul has given up on life. Your soul will take over that body and we'll use some of our power to heal the more fatal wounds and the rest you would be able to heal yourself with the help of a medic. So, are you ready?"

"I guess." Naruto says as he turns around to face the huge gates. The Angel of Death snaps his fingers and the gates open. The blond boy covers his face with both arms as his eyes are suddenly assaulted by bright light.

"Just walk through the gates and everything will be done instantaneously! You might feel a bit lightheaded and a bit confused at first, but it will pass over quickly. Good luck my boy, and I hope we will meet some day again!" The Reaper yells before vanishing from existence.

Naruto smiles as he uncovers his face and takes the first new step...

XXXXXXXXXX

UNKNOWN LOCATION

XXXXXXXXXX

 _'My head…'_ Naruto groans in pain as he open his eyes to see the night sky and a… partially shattered moon? _'Wow, guess that guy really wasn't lying about me going to an alternative world. As far as I can remember there isn't any cracked moon back at Elemental Nations.'_ The boy tries to pick himself up only to fall down while coughing some blood from his lips. _'Damn... did they really heal all of the fatal wounds? I feel like I got in a bare fisted brawl with Granny Tsunade and Sakura... and lost badly. '_

"Hey you, don't move or you'll aggravate your wounds too much!"

"Wha...?" Naruto was prevented from voicing his question from the intense pain. He musters as much strength as he can to turn his head to right and spots a man with gray hair and shaded glass spectacles barely covering his brown eyes quickly approaching his location.

"Don't worry, I can help you. Just close your eyes and try to rest. The medics will be here soon." The man promises. Naruto does so and soon feels his body pain and aches slowly dissolve into nothingness. After few moments he feels his mind slip and unconsciousness overtakes him.

XXXXXXXXXX

HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opens his eyes to see a grey ceiling. He also realizes that he was slightly bandaged and his head felt a bit lightheaded. The revived hero tries to lift himself up only to wince from the soreness of his muscles. "Ugh, what did this alternative Naruto do to make me feel so damn hurt and tired?"

The boy groans as he slowly and carefully sits up on his bed and looks over his body. His chest was more or less been better than his original body's, some scars here and there but those seem to be from years ago. His recent wounds look small and round with few slash markings that indicated he was stabbed.

He lifts his arms and raises an eyebrow in confusion when he sees two metal buckles, or something similar to them, attached to his forearms. "What are these?" The ninja says as he felt his muscles move by themselves and his hands lean back as two small yet dangerous blades shoot out of the buckles! "Whoa, I got to be careful with these." Naruto exclaims in surprise as he unbuckled them and gingerly placed them down to the ground.

He then notices that his now uncovered arms had each a single tattoo on them; it was some odd shaped symbol that looked like the letter V from his viewpoint. Before he can puzzle more about it, he hears the door of the room open. At the doorway stood a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. The man gave the blond boy a kind smile that also came with a tray of soup. "Ah, awake I see."

Naruto slowly nods while looking confusingly at the man. "Um, do I know you sir?"

"Nope. I found you nearly dead at an abandoned factory and quickly took you to the medics. By the way, are you alright now? You had some pretty nasty wounds on you and it's nothing short of a miracle that you survived." The older man asked as he handed the soup to Naruto who in return slowly began to drink it.

"This is good, thank you. I'm still feeling a little bit tired and quite sore, but may I ask you something sir?" Naruto places the soup on his lap after tasting it and begins eating it with a spoon. It's important to never forget proper eating manners! "Where am I? I...can't seem to remember anything."

The man seemed to be surprised by the question. "My boy, did you lose your memories?"

"I'm not sure, I remember my name Naruto Uzumaki, but I don't seem to remember anything besides that." Naruto truthfully says while the older male nods in acceptance and walks over to side of the room where a desk was located. He opened one of the drawers and took out some sort of book.

The man opened the book and gave it to Naruto. The blond looked down at the pages that were showing a global map was amazed by it. Unlike Elemental Nation's were there was a single massive land mass surrounded by smaller islands, this new world he was in had three big land masses and a single huge one. He studies it more deeply, trying to find something that will make him remember anything, but he already knew it was a pointless action. "Sorry, but I don't know what or where I am."

"That's very bad. Are you sure you don't-" The man's eyes widen slightly when he notices Naruto's tattoos and gave him a look of curiosity. "What are those?"

"I dunno, I think their birthmarks or something." Naruto says, though doubtful himself on what they were. After finishing eating the soup he prepares to stand up, but the suited man presses him down and puts the bed sheets over him. The blond looked with concern at him. "Please, I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. You still need a lot of rest before you can move freely about. Just stay here for now while I retrieve someone." The older male says as he also hands over white robes to the boy. "These are your clothes. They were torn and bloody at first but we managed to fix them."

Naruto nods in gratitude as the he starts to unravel his clothes, and was pleasantly surprised at how awesome they looked! _'Wow, this version of me was cool…or at least these swanky robes are!'_

The robe's color is the purest of white. A red wine sash showing the same symbol that is on Naruto's arms also covers the whole body. On his left shoulder there was a leather spaulder, which under it had a cape dangling smoothly under his arm. The one thing odd about the whole outfit was the hood; this hood was a bit larger than normal. Naruto puts on his cloak hood to notice that it was a perfect fit but when he looks at the mirror to see his reflection, he notices that his face was almost completely hidden by the shadow of the hood. Only his mouth is visible.

SLAM!

Naruto turns to see the man who gave him back his clothes walk into the room again, and behind him walks in another older man. He had dark spiky hair and donned a cloak, with predominantly dark clothing. He has graying black, spiky hair, with a red, tattered cloak. Wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his fourth finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. He took out a flask and drank its contents, causing Naruto's nose cringe from the smell of alcohol.

"Dude, mind drinking that swell outside?" The boy asks, although, he also wondered what the heck is wrong with his vocabulary. He never said 'dude' before... must been the old Naruto's style of speaking.

The man gave an almost innocent but guilty look, like a young a child being caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar... while still drinking the flask. He sighs putting away the flask. "They taught you how heighten your five senses in the Order?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto asks in confusion as the man pulls out a different flask, this one had the same symbol that was on Naruto body and robes.

"Here, it's... something for your soreness." The graying old man says as Naruto took a long swig of the contents before turning slightly green from the disgusting taste. "Alright, tell me all that you know about the Order."

"Huh? I don't know anyone or anything called that. What is this… this... dude… did you roofie me?!" Naruto accuses the man after suddenly feeling incredibly lightheaded and dizzy. The man nods in confirmation. "Well, thanks for the honesty! But why the hell did you do that?!"

"Well, let's just say that Ozzy here-" The man points at the suited man. "Is bleeding heart kind of man and let's leave at that. Next question, do you truly don't remember who you are?"

"No...I just remember my name and that's all."

"Damn...this is disappointing. I guess that rumor about the Order returning was just bogus. Sorry kid, we thought you were in a...sort of urban legend, a violent one at that. Maybe you wore that robe to look intimidating to your foes. Well, it doesn't matter whatever you did, Ozzy will protect ya from now on." The man lazily says as he walks towards the door, but just as he was about to exit he sharply turns to face the man named Ozpin. "I'll continue looking for answers...something just feels off about this whole thing." He then exist the room and closes the door behind him.

"Sooo...who was that?" Naruto asks before picking up his bracers that held the hidden blades.

"Just a…dusty, old Qrow." Ozpin chuckles at his own joke as he saw Naruto putting his bracers on. "Now…Naruto, I wish for you to stay here until you're fully healed to leave."

The boy looks back with a surprised look. "Wha- seriously? Wow, while I really appreciate that, but I don't want-"

"Then think of it this way, by staying here you will relieve me of worrying about throwing an amnesiac boy into the streets." The kind man says, playing with Naruto's kindness into helping him.

"...Alright then…If it makes you feel better I'll stay. Oh, since we are going to stay together for a while we need to introduce ourselves properly. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you Mister Ozpin!" The Hero of the Elemental Nations happily states as he raises his hand.

"Likewise young man! My name is Ozpin…and for now that's it. I hope you're stay is a pleasant one." The man shakes Naruto hand in a friendly manner.

XXXXXXXXXX

A YEAR LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"Zzz...zzz...zzz" Naruto snores loudly before slowing waking up. "*Yawn*, ugh man! I got to stop watching those documentaries with dad. It's beginning to turn me into a night person."

The boy lifts himself up and pushes his bed into the wall since it was a pull out bed, easy to clean up! Naruto then enters his walk in closet to see many versions of his cloak clothes around him. "Hmm, might as well wear the one that I started this new life." The hero joked before pulling out a robe that was a perfect replica of his first cloak and robe when he entered this world. He took on many jobs to earn enough to get a tailor to reproduce them…it might have cost him a lot of lein, but he simply liked how awesome and perfect were the clothing for him.

After taking his morning shower and putting on his clothing, Naruto went to his desk and pulls out a jacket that was filled with electronic devices and small tubes. The young man proceeds to put on technician gloves and took some tools to continue his work.

After a few minutes pass, Ozpin walks into the room holding a cup of coffee and saw his son working on the jacket. "Naruto, shouldn't you take a break from that project? You know that it will take some time to complete it my son."

"Yeah, I know dad, but it keeps me occupied and my hands on the task." Naruto smiles to his adoptive father as he shows him the progress he has done so far.

During Naruto's time here in the new world he finally learned where and what is this place. The world he lives in is called Remnant; an alternate world that was far more advanced than The Elemental Nations. Trains and blimps were practically rare achievements back home that were nearly impossible to reproduce due to the small amount of people who can actually build or even think of inventing those vehicles!

Here in Remnant technological advances simply don't stop! Naruto was more than few times frightened by holograms (thinking they were g-g-ghosts) and other devices before finally getting used to them.

He also discovered that this world didn't have a single trace of chakra! They have another source of power called Aura and Dust. Dust was elemental stones that when grinded, liquefied or purified, can be used for many things like bullets or everyday fuel usage among the world. Aura was more or less the chakra of this world, if he had to compare it. This ability allows people to be protected from harm and heal quickly, though it has limits and will not be able to stop attacks after taking too much damage on itself or the attack is simply too much to handle. But the really cool thing about is-

"So I was just talking to Goodwitch about your grades and skills from your school, Hülle Granz Cathedral academy, and she is coming over for dinner tonight. Glynda wants to enroll you for the pre-classes, if it's ok with you of course?" Ozpin asks, pulling Naruto out of his thoughts and his work on the jacket. "I know you're striving to be a Huntsman, however you only use your Semblance and old fashioned blades. This program allows the teachers help the students make their own weapons." The coffee drinker points at Naruto's leather bracers that held the hidden blades he grown accustomed to.

Another thing about this world is that if you think that everyday tech is amazing, then wait till you see their weapons! In Remnant, instead of ninjas people here have Huntsmen and Huntresses. These people are combat readied heroes that fight against monsters called Grimm who are the embodiment of dark emotions and soulless monsters who attack the population of the world.

Due to many species of Grimm, Remnant has achieved groundbreaking advances for weaponry in order to combat the monsters more effectively. For an example; a katana can also be a shotgun... or a 'Gun-Blade' as one would call such a weapon. Naruto enrolled himself, with some assistance from his adoptive father, to a well-known pre-Huntsmen preparation school. It didn't take him long to become the star of the school, although, he did have one problem... he wasn't really good at wielding any of the basic weapons the school gave him. So he had no choice but to stay with his hidden blades for now. He also had a problem with some classes that concerned long-range training, but he was able to fix that with his newest power...Semblance!

Semblance are powers unique to one's own soul, no two are ever the same. Naruto's semblance simply matched him perfectly and helped him a lot in school. But that didn't mean that he could keep relying on it all the time so that's why he came up with an idea that will soon solve his problem...

Naruto glances at his jacket. _'Heh, soon it'll be like the good ol' days.'_ He thought while nodding to his father. "Sure, no problem, but I still be sticking on my work with this jacket. If I manage to complete the rest of the work, I won't need any weapons."

Ozpin chuckles. "Heh, well perhaps you can achieve what I wasn't able to. But for now please come down and help me prepare dinner."

"By which you mean I will preparing the whole dinner myself. Sorry dad, but you can't cook to save your life. The last time you cooked you almost burned the whole house down!"

Ozpin laughed sheepishly while taking a sip of his coffee. Yeah, that was one hell of a fire… and the expression on Glynda's face when she found out how the fire started was simply priceless!

XXXXXXXXXX

AT NIGHT

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was cooking some meatloaf and preparing a soup when he heard the door of open. "Welcome back dad!"

The boy just finished setting up the table and got dinner ready. He saw his father walk in with a very attractive woman right behind him. Her name is Glynda Goodwitch, and she is the closest thing to a friend his father has.

"Ah, Naruto I am glad to see you are well." The woman sincerely says as she takes her seat at the table.

Naruto looks her over while serving her food. She is a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

All in all…a drop dead gorgeous beauty that could be passes off as Tsunade's younger sister. Though she is a hundred times stricter and Naruto knows for a fact…she doesn't gamble. The woman looks at him with calm gaze. "Is something wrong Naruto?"

"No, no, everything is fine. Anyway, tonight we're having Midnight Soup made from my garden's Nyx roots and some meat I bought from the market. I also made a meatloaf with herbs I also use from my garden, and I know you don't like eating meat so I made a salad for you instead Ms. Goodwitch." Naruto says with a smile as Glynda gave a curt nod. Due to many years of knowing others Naruto can tell she was smiling…on the inside.

"Thank you for thinking of me Naruto, also you _can_ call me Glynda. I'm not your teacher, yet." The strict teacher says with an invisible smirk as Ozpin took his seat in front of his colleague.

"So, this dinner is about me joining an academy?" Naruto went to the point while Goodwitch nods approvingly.

"Yes, I heard from Ozpin that all three of the four great academies had sent letters, representatives, and also…gifts to you since you been on the top rank spot." The blonde woman announces, causing Naruto to sigh.

"I'm not that good, I only rank fifth. Besides, that top ranked girl, Pyrrha if I remember correctly, should be getting stuff like that too right?" Naruto argues, making his father chuckle.

"Hehe, that sort might have been my fault. You see when a headmaster gets to say, -wow my son is more talented than I thought- many people tend to take such comments seriously." Ozpin jokes as the two other blondes roll their eyes at the same time. Ozpin was always the man to calm others down and in many cases wouldn't be the one to start fights…but sometimes he can really be...difficult.

"Why I am not surprised. Oh, by the way Shade gave me some new goggles that have multi-vision function and…sand." Naruto says as he pulls out blue shaded goggles and a white glass filled with black sand. "Haven sent me some nice robes from their schools uniform and are also willing to pay for my weapons expenses, as long as the prices are reasonable of course. And lastly Atlas…sent me their school uniform and a nicely written letter from the headmaster Ironwood." Naruto lists all the "gifts" he received, causing the two adults to sigh.

"But you already have made your choice, didn't you?" Ozpin asks humorously.

"Yeah, I'm going to Beacon. Besides, I'm not too keen in going to schools that are halfway around the world. So I…may I be enrolled for the pre-classes?" Naruto asks politely as Ozpin took a sip of his soup while Goodwitch nods in affirmative.

"We already did that, we just wanted to know if that's what you really wanted." The blonde woman spoke truthfully, making Naruto smile happily.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to begin the classes…oh, and dad?"

"Hmm?" Ozpin looks up to notice his son giving him the demonic eye and began to sweat a bit from it.

"No more instant food! I'm leaving my recipes here so you can get a proper diet and not live off the school's cafeteria food. I've also written where all the cooking tools are placed and how everything in the kitchen is turned on and off. If I hear anything about a burning building at our location…well, let's just say that the punishment will be most severe." Naruto smirks as he actually did two memorable things; made his farther sulk….and Glynda laugh a bit…or at least he likes to thinks so as watches her cover her mouth while her shoulders shook slightly.

Yeah…this new life seems to be working out just fine…

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

A teenage girl wearing blue and red robes walks up to a grave while holding Honeysuckles…they were his favorite. "It's been years since you passed away, little brother…" she says neutrally. She lays the flowers there and sits near the tombstone…

 _Here Lies Naruto…May his life be remembered by the Order forever._

 ** _Azure King: Yo, I hope you all love this new story I made! Please leave review for any questions you need to be answer. Now if someone knows what the Order comes from I'll answer three questions only to the first three people who leave the answer in their review or PM._**

 ** _Azure Queen: Please review and have a great New Years!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Azure Queen: Hello, King send me this chapter and also says sorry for taking a long time since the third season started and ended he had to change many things. So now please enjoy this chapter, also the harem is Naruto x Evil girls meaning most of the girls who will be in his harem are evil like Cinder and Neo along with more. Maybe we can add Ruby or others but read this first and the ending Author's note to find out how._**

 ** _Chapter start!_**

Naruto was standing in front of Beacon academy as Glynda was walking behind him, "Are you okay Naruto?" she asked if he was fine.

"Yeah, guess I'm just a bit nervous about this school." Naruto said though it was a lie, he was wondering if he would meet someone that his alternate meet...that would be bad and awkward.

"Don't worry, it's just like cram school. Just do your best, but also not to the point where you will exhaust yourself." The blonde woman advises her friend's adoptive son. "For now, I suggest you go to town. It will be three days before class starts when you finish come back here and a student representative will come to take you to the boys dormitory."

"Got it, I'll see you during class!" Naruto winks playfully as he left the school grounds to head for the town.

Goodwitch sighs before smiling to herself, "He definitely reminds me of Ozpin when we were growing up."

XXXXXXXXXX

IN TOWN

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking around waving to some people who waved at him first. The young blonde was enjoying the day as he walks around before smiling at a particular shop. He walks in the store called 'From Dust Till Dawn', the boy was glad entering into a dust shop.

"Ah, welcome!" Naruto looks to see a young girl around his age looking him. She reminded him of Tenten she wore Chinese-style clothing had her hair into two buns, "Hey, Welcome to From Dust Till Dawn! How can I help you today?"

"Just browsing through, thanks," Naruto announced as he looks at the row of different colored dust containers. "Hey, what kind are these?"

"Oh that's Dust grind into that sand-like quality, they are used for the more advanced types of Huntsman weaponry to the newest forms of technology." The girl said as she looks at Naruto who wore his cloak. "Weird design kid, don't suppose that cloak has dust in it?"

"Hmmm? No, I hear it's an old trick but it has more cons than pros, unless to a professional. It just looks that way to intimidate my foes. How much for the purest quality Dust you have here?"

"...I say the Schnee grade, have a couple of those here, follow me." The girl said with knowable displeasure for the name she said. She led Naruto back into the counter where she went to the door behind the display case to bring out shining and deeply colored crystals. "Schnee Elemental Collection, 100% purified Dust that has more power than you can take." Naruto groans in disappointment as the girl gain a look of confusion, "What's wrong?"

"I need the grind up kind, the sand version. My weapon needs that kind with the highest purity." Naruto explains as the young girl nods and puts away the Dust crystals.

"Sorry, though I wonder what kind of weapon needs that specific Dust? Anyway, only regulars' buyers can get the best Dust from the Schnee Company. Oh well, you sure I can't get you the ones I showed you? I can knock off ten percent and other five for each different type you get." The girl asked hoping to be able to help the cute lad.

"It's not really a need but more of a want, it will last longer than others with impurities. But sure, I need some now can you grab me some Water and Wind dust?" Naruto requested as the girl nods and walks to the dust tubes to pull out a dust extractor. The salesgirl finished filling two vials with dark blue and green colored dust before returning to the cashier. "Okay, two elemental sand Dust with the sales and cutie offer." The young girl winks at the blonde who laughs nervously. "That's a total of fifteen liens."

Naruto smiles happily as he went to his wallet, "That's a great deal, with all the Dust prices rising I thought I might have to sell one of my kidneys."

The girl giggles and nods, "It's a good sales idea since Dust have long expiration dates so my grandpa insisted that we keep our sales the same and we get repeated customers as we slowly go higher."

Naruto nods as he grabs the dust extractor and stuff them into his cloak. "But still not to be rude, do you any shop that has what I need?"

"Sorry but I-Wait...yeah, I know this guy in the downtown area, Junior. He's an info broker ya know?" The girl explains as Naruto nod to her. "This guy can get you anything you want for a small price, but you have to be careful he has a lot of bodyguards. They just armed with guns and swords, but the real ones that are really dangerous are the twins."

Naruto tilts his head in confusion, "Twins?"

"Yes, Junior has a pair of Huntresses as his top bodyguards. Be careful with them." The girl warns the boy who takes it.

"See ya and thanks for the info," Naruto smiles as he left the shop not noticing a small black and red haired girl passing by him.

XXXXXXXXXX

TEN MINUTES LATE

XXXXXXXXXX

The boy was lost as he went to the most dangerous side of town trying to find the club where he can get some information about the high-quality Dust. He put on the hood knowing that a student shouldn't be out there and others won't see his face, first rule back in leaving in a Red Light District: Never be seen in one.

"Ah, ye lost mate?" A young boy's voice said behind Naruto who turns around in a defensive position. "Easy there mate I don't need to harm ya. Besides can ya harm me without these?" The male said pulling out Naruto's Hidden Blades in both of his hands.

Naruto realized that the boy pickpockets his only weapons! "Give those back!"

However, it fell on deaf ear as the pickpocket just plays with them before accidentally hit the switch for the knives. "Ah, The legendary Hidden Blades? How about that? You some kind of artifact collector, miss?"

The blonde fumes at that insult, "I am a boy! If anyone is a chick it's you, dude!" The Shinobi roars as he said his verbal tick again. In his last life he had that damn speech tick, but in this body has 'dude' tick whenever he's piss. Naruto look at the boy to look at his clothes, it was a thick and long tan and blue leather coat, with red sash that has black belt around it securing the coat in place. Under it was a white gentlemen's blouse that gave him a royal pirate look, also the small scar next to his eye. Then Naruto noticed a red headband around the male's head, the blonde took notice of the messy black hair that seemed to be damage due to salty winds.

"Oi really? Damn that robe is not helping you, it's slender and all fancy pants. 'Sides...you have a pretty mouth mate." The young man winks at Naruto causing him to shiver in disgust at the thought. "Anyway, here, in this world it'll get ya killed." The pickpocket joked passing Naruto his only weapons.

Naruto smiles as he lifted up his robe sleeves and put on the buckles, before looking at the other male. "You're accent...you're not from here are you?"

"Nope, I just came here to transfer to Beacon in the upcoming curriculum. Aye...I've been raised in the bosom of the sea, me ma is the ocean and me pa is the strong winds. Names James, James Kidd or James The Kid as me close mates like to hassle me with. So what's your name?" James said as Naruto chuckles at this lad. He didn't seem to be bad, just a bit of a mischievous spirit.

"Just Oz. I've been here for nearly twenty minutes, James." Naruto said as he felt bad for lying but this kid could tell Glynda that he went to the RLD of town and she would kill him with that whip of hers.

"Huh, weird name. So where is ya headin' Ozzy? No way, a cute lad like ya is here for the snacks." James joked as Naruto also laugh in good nature.

"I'm looking for Junior's club. I need information from him."

James nods as he walks ahead, "Aye, I know the place follow me, lad. So you here for the Boot Camp?"

Naruto nods to that as James chuckled, "Yeah, I already can go next year, but I want to keep honing my skills." James stops in his tracks before looking at Naruto with odd eyes. "What? Something I said?"

"Ya, you sound...never mind that. So going to Boot Camp Beacon for summer break for fun, man...you lad must be one of them 'workaholics' me mom been telling me 'bout." Kidd laughs heartily as Naruto did as well. "Well, it's probably a good idea for this year any who."

Naruto tilts his head in confusion, "How's that?"

The Kidd looks at him before slowing his pace a bit to walk with Naruto in a casual walk, "See now, I've heard from some teachers that the top four students get the former teacher lounge which is like four rooms big! As their room for their school lives, it has a kitchen, multiple bathrooms and other things too."

"So if its that so good why don't you go?" Naruto asked his new friend with a smirk.

"Me? Aw hell no! I commute to school with my girls...well maybe, I'm still might return to Mistral academy if my wee sis comes." James shrugs as Naruto nods at the possibility of extra work but no gain. "Ah, anyway we're here, so my youth what's with the hood?"

Naruto walked past him smiling, "That's for me to know Kidd. Hope we can meet up to Beacon this year."

"Aye, if not, I hope we can meet in the open seas. Where I'll be twice the pirate my father ever was! Also, you better take care of my sister should she take my place at Beacon. See ya around boyo." James said as he walked away from Naruto while raising his hand to wave Naruto off.

Naruto smiles but raises an eyebrow when he noticed James rear end swaying slightly...he walks like a woman..."YOU WALK LIKE A CHICK!"

James tripped over his feet as Naruto snickers while retreating to the safety of the club.

Naruto stood in awe as the club was raving loud with people and music...he moves into the dance floor looking around for the manager of the establishment to get some women winking at him and offering him a dance. The young man declines gently as he went to the bar.

"Hey, isn't this place a bit old for you kid?"

Naruto took off his hood to see a man looking at him, "Ah, actually I was looking for a man name Junior. I need to get some information about some high-quality Dust."

"Well, you found me. I'm Junior." The man said as Naruto looks at him and turns to him. However the man suddenly pointed at the belt that Naruto had along with yelling, "The Order of Remnant!"

As soon as those words left his mouth everyone left screaming as the bouncers and bodyguards surrounded Naruto. "Kill him, you won't get paid if I'm dead!"

"Wait, I'm not with any- WHOA!" Naruto dodges a sword from one of the goons. Naruto growls as he unsheathed his hidden blades. He runs towards one of the fighters and kick his face, then when another was in front of Naruto he tries to stab him. However, the experience Shinobi just use flip over the man as he grabs the shoulders before he touch the ground and toss the man with the strong momentum he had.

He smiles when he thrusts his palms at the two goons with his aura blasting them through the doors he used! The boy continues to defeat more as two girls were watching from where the DJ plays the music, "Moh, why must it be the cute boys?"

"W-Well, at least, this one isn't just a-a pretty face, look he can defend himself like that other plan a few weeks ago." the other girl said with a noticeable stutter. "So shall we sis?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't ask. Oh wait, hold let me play the next song."

Naruto smiles as all the goons were defeated on the floor, "Hehe, I feel so great with this better start." Naruto admits knowing this Remnant Naruto was training his body to where Naruto (Elemental Nations) was more or less at before dying. He stops when he saw two amazingly beautiful girls were walking down the stairs to the DJ set and look at him coldly.

"Well, well, not bad kid. I have to admit that these guys are cannon fodder to noobie Huntsman and Huntresses but we had every single one here. That in itself is pretty good. What do you think little sis?" The girl wearing a white dress said as the other almost identical girl nods.

"Y-Yeah, still we never lost to anyone yet." This girl was wearing a red dress and red and black claws. And like the girl next to her they were both similar looking.

Naruto raises his hands, "Listen, I'm not with those Order or whatever dudes. I just came here to ask where I can get whoa!" The blonde back flips from the swipe from the red girl's claw! "Quit it! Please, I don't-! OH CRAP!" Naruto yells as the girl in the white dress try to slash his face with her heels that have razor edge blades attached to them.

Naruto was noticed that in front and back were the twins were at he grins, 'At least I can see if my theory works.' Naruto thought as he took off his cloak to show his jacket! It was blue with accents of black flames but the most eye-catching thing was two metal disks on the back of Naruto sleeves hand. "Water Style:" The reincarnated hero started as his cheeks puffed up as the disk on his left hand glowed blue! "Water Bullet!" Naruto jumps up and spits out a huge water ball filling the dance floor with it!

"What the hell?!"

Naruto laughs heartily as he finally did it! He can use Jutsu's again, however, it was short-lived as the girls attack him. The blonde blocks kick from the white dress girl with the metal circles of his jacket, successfully deflecting them as he saw the sharp heel girl jumps above as her red-clad sister continues to assault on Naruto!

The boy grabs the girl's wrists to stop her but notices her smirk as he let go and jumps back when the white dress girl slams down on where he was at working at the fact he knew they plan. Naruto's other metal disk turn green as he puffed out his cheeks again spoke out, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" The hero blows out intense wind causing the sisters to throw to a wall.

"Stop!/Q-Quite it!" The girls pleaded as Naruto stops walking towards them. The girls' faces became slightly afraid as his arm was moving towards them. However it stops into a gesture of offering them up, "Huh?" the sisters said together dumbfounded at that boy's kindness.

"Die, you hired dagger!" Junior yells as he held up a missile launcher and shot it at Naruto and girls!

"No!" Naruto yells as jumps forward with his body and felt the implosion on his chest before falling unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groans in pain as he heard yelling, "We need more of those wrapping bandages."

"B-But we already s-spend our entire dessert budget! We might have to spend our afternoon tea budget too!"

"WHAT?! Oh...moh fine do it!"

"Wait...do not," Naruto said to open his eyes to see the twins he fought yesterday. They had bandages on their necks and arms but nothing else serious, the attractive girls were wide eyed when they saw him woke. "I'm fine."

The girl in red rushed towards checking his wounded, "Are you a-alright?" she asked as she looks at his body.

"Ugh, I feel like I was used as target practice for Madara. What happened to me?" Naruto requested the twins as the white dress girl walks up and gave some toast and eggs with some juice. Naruto takes notice to the red girl has short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup though not too much like a tramp but enough show her true beauty. She wears a red, strapless dress with black lining and her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark-gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Her dress caught Naruto's eyes, it seems to design, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading "A New York la pop art di Alborghetti".

"You beat us, not bad by the way, when you offered your hand Junior shot a missile, but it was going to hit me and sis. You jump in to save us, after beating the hell out of Junior we came back to our apartment to fix you up, as thanks for saving us." The girl in white finishes as Naruto smiles sweetly at them, not realizing that they both blush from the innocent gesture. Naruto looks at her as well and notices that she was almost identical to her sister in both clothing and looks, such as her white, strapless dress with cyan lining. But she has long black hair and though has the same pale green eyes as her sister they were highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She also has a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, white feather scarf, and a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

"Thank you truly, but what about you girls? What's going to happen to you?" Naruto said hoping he didn't fire them.

"Well, we won't work for Junior that's for sure. Not when we were easily expandable to him." Oddly the red dress girl said with no stutter. Her face began to show rage as she continued, "But we might have to work for another boss like those strip joints."

The white haired girl sighs in exasperation, "I hope we don't, in Junior's club all we had to do was serve drinks and flirt with the customers. Argh, I don't want to wear some slutty jailbait bikini with horny men looking at my boobs."

"Not like you have any sis." The girl in red smiles happily as if trying to help only to get a fist on top of her head. "Owwie~!..."

Naruto chuckles as he noticed that they had exceptional skills, "Why not join the Beacon Academy boot camp top four students get a free scholarship to there."

The girl's smiles at the thought before the white dress one groans, "But we need a recommendation from a teacher."

"Oh I know one and if not my dad's the headmaster!" Naruto said as the two girls were now smiling but then asked.

"Why are you being nice to us? Are you trying to get laid?" the sharp heeled girl demanded.

"It's the right thing to do." Was all Naruto said causing the girls to giggle. He really was innocent as they thought he was. "I need a phone, to call my guardian and to get you in school."

As they showed Naruto where they kept the phone, the girls went to their own room and spoke, "Sis get me a ring, cause that kid is my new husband." Said the girl in white.

"Melanie Malachite!" The red-clad teen girl chided her older twin sister, "He's being kind to us, and we have an opportunity to be something great!"

"And I am going to keep it that way...by getting into his pants Miss goody-goody Miltiades Malachite," Melanie said as her sister sticks her tongue.

"NARUTO, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU COME HOME!"

The two girls jump back at the female woman voice was heard, "You think it was his mother Miltia?" Melanie asked from fear.

"I hope not, still I hope this guy is fine." The red dress female said as Naruto came smiling though it was a bit strain.

"Well, I got you in, but I'm inso much trouble. Still how about I make some breakfast for us?" Naruto said as Melanie's mouths out 'husband'.

Miltia sighs before taking Naruto's hand, "Sure here's the k-kitchen." The girl opens the door and sweatdrop, "Sis I thought you went to market yesterday?"

"No...I said I was thinking about It." the other female said from the living room.

"Dummy...selfish..." Miltia pouts out as Naruto pats her back.

The blonde looks and nods, "I can make some patty melts, not exactly a breakfast meal but good enough uhh?" Naruto started to but realized that he didn't know their names.

"Oh, my name is Miltiades Malachite but please call me Miltia everyone does. And the LAZY girl over the TV is my older twin sister Melanie Malachite. And sure it's good for what we got to eat, tell me what to do sir!" the red dress girl said with a playful salute.

"Cool, chop some onions and grab me some rye bread please," Naruto said as he took some of the ground beef.

"Sure."

"Giiiiiiii..."

Miltia took a step back when her sister stare her deadpan style, "What?"

"You're taking my future husband," Melanie said as she looks at Naruto. "Oi Blondie! I've been meaning to ask, what the hell was that water and wind power, you did on us?"

"Mel~! Phrase it better!" Miltiades whines at her sister.

"That's my Semblance; I can use my aura and condensed into energy attacks this jacket." Naruto shows the metal disks, "Use dust to give me elemental variations." Naruto explains happily that now he can use his old life's powers again. He can be back in his prime all he needs is to practice to create his new version of his Rasengan.

"Food's done!" Naruto said as he had three sandwiches for him and girls. "Well, I hope we can be good friends."

"Sure/Me too!" The girls respond to his kind optimism.

XXXXXXXXXX

BEACON ACADEMY

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was looking at his father who spoke to start the boot camp, "All of you came here to better yourselves, others looking for fortune and fun...these next two months will push you further into true warriors. Now all of you will be paired up with a mock team for the duration of the camp. I assigned and gave each of you a color paper, look for your same colored teammates and wait for Ms. Goodwitch for what to do next."

Naruto had an odd expression on his face from his adoptive father speech, "Weird...hmm, I got white."

"Well, so do we."

Naruto turns around and smiles at the sight of the Malachite twins! "Miltia, Melanie! So we're a team for now? Talk about lucky!"

"Looks like it, so who's our fourth member?" Melanie asked as a girl came to them holding a white piece of paper.

"Ano...is this team with the color white? I'm the fourth member." A small girl said to them as the three experience fights look at her. This girl was plain as their chosen team color, the young girl was wearing a plain, white lace dress and light blue sandals though the only thing that was standing out was her black coat and a big rectangular case on her back. "My name is…Naminé. Please to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Naruto."

CHAPTER END

 ** _Azure Queen: Now sorry if this chapter isn't good. Please review you can and also if you want one girl to join Naruto harem please leave it in your review with reasons why, if you just put their name we will not consider it. Only one girl...so choose carefully since the harem is already big! Have fun and please look at my other works like Moon's Mask Knights which just been updated and also the Uncrown Master._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Azure King: Hello all, it's been a while but this fic has better footing now I can update better thanks to my new helper!**_

 _ **Azure Queen holding a sign: 'Hip-hip-hooray'**_

 _ **Azure King: Oh yeah Queen had some surgery on her throat so she can't for some time.  
**_

 _ **Azure Queen: 'At least I'm like Chibi Neo now haha.'  
**_

 _ **Neo: *Nods loudly***_

 _ **Azure King: Time for some Q and A  
**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **No questions anyone?**_

 _ **Neo: 'Ha, you look like an idiot!'**_

 _ **Azure King: ...Just start the chapter...**_

 _ **CHAPTER START!**_

"Ahh." Glynda was laying on her bed relaxing before the first day of Boot camp starts.

"Hey, easy kid...I said pound me but not that hard!"

"!" The aged beauty sat up straight hearing a female's voice.

"I can't help it, it's so tight it must have not been used in years!"

"OI, that's sounds like a personal problem Naruto! Now this time pound me and MY sister!"

"Alright, I'll ram both of you."

"Be...gentle."

Glynda face has never turn so red in her life hearing Ozpin's adoptive son doing such...immoral acts with his team! She quickly puts on her glasses and went down stairs still hearing the conversation since it was so loud.

"Ah! Dude, I said HARDER, you sure you done this before?" Naruto yells as a meek voice spoke after his.

"S-Sorry, but I'd never done it with more than one person. I'm still nervous about doing this."

"Sheesh, sis give Naminé a message to ease her into to this. Naruto pound me again!"

"Yosha! This time I'll go all out!"

"Oh my! It seems that I was right to let you do this with me!"

At that point Glynda put a hand around her nose as it leak out blood, "NARUTO!" She yells and turned to the right hallway that the voices were coming from. "Stop this, you aren't ready for...for...what in dust's name are you doing?"

In the teacher's sights was Naruto and the white dressed girl shoulders against a door while the red dress one was massagingNaminé shoulders earnestly with a kind smile.

"Oh hey, sorry hold on a tick." Naruto politely said as he looks at the white girl. "Okay, ready Melanie?"

"*Haa, haa* Yeah, one more time!" Melanie and Naruto step back from the door before the white clad female charges quietly with shoulder. Then Naruto came and smacks it wide open! "FINALLY~!"

"Uh...Uh...Uh..." Glynda can only muttered watching Melanie walking out to get the other two girls.

"Sheesh, we've been trying to open that for an hour! Hey Miltia get our stuff, Naminé... do whatever you want." Melanie ordered walking in as Naruto open the door for her.

"Kay~! Hup!" The red clad girl grunts as she pickedup three luggage bags. "S-S-Sorry f-for the r-ruckus." Miltia said giving a polite nod to Glynda. Miltia smiles before closing the door.

"Please wait for me!"Naminé cried slipping in the room.

"Hold on!" The blonde woman said as she tried to open the door but couldn't push it "…Are you serious?"

Naruto was sitting on a lazy boy chair, "Say what you will, but I will thank my dad for letting me grab the recliner."

"So are we going to ignore the fact that there's only three beds here?" The white dressed twin asked.

"You girls can have it, all I need is my memory foam pillow, a nice book, and my recliner." The blonde said cracking out a book that was title 'Silent Hill 2', "Ohh, that got brutal so quickly."

"Well…goodnight." Naminé bowed taking the farthest right bed.

"*Yawn* yeah I need my ten hours of beauty sleep. Come on sis." Melanie said walking to her bed.

Naruto smiled before throw a book at the light switch to turn off the lights and quickly fell asleep.

…

…

…

As all the members of the team were deep sleep, a shadowy figure enter the room not making a sound and walked up to Naruto's chair…and caressed his cheek. "…" The being slowly walked back as it disappear quickly and quietly just as it came.

 _Naruto saw a grey fur-hooded teen that was running after a man in white, "JACQUES!" He roared as he blasted the man with a blood sphere from his finger tips!_

 _The man turn on his back to look at the frosted glare that belonged to the assassin that was going to kill him, "Please wait!"_

 _The assassin stopped as he look at the man with disgust, he has gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color. He is seen wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie with the Schnee emblems printed on it. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand. "What is it?"_

" _I have a family-"_

" _Winter Schnee fights for the freedom and well-being of others, Weiss Schnee is still under investigation, your wife is dead, and your son…well in a few years I might come back to kill him myself." Naruto heard the assassin promised the target strangely sounding familiar, "You have wrong a race, knowingly used them for cheap labor and many other things…"_

 _Jacques flinched at the sight of assassin's blades coming out of the sleeves, "I'll do anything please, I-I will give the animals more money! ANYTHING!"_

" _No…nothing will please me then you suffering at this moment…rest in peac-"_

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _The hell?!" The assassin turned showing Naruto his red eyes. "Who was that?"_

" _My daughter!" Jacques said angrily, "Have you no shame!? Killing a young girl?"_

" _B-But…Jacques…kill…but protect innocent…THE THREE RULES!" The man said before slamming his fist the break the nose of Jacques…and one more to let some steam out. "You stay there and I won't let you suffer in death!" The assassin ran towards to see a young girl being choked by a man. "Don't touch that young sweet maiden!"_

" _Wha- OOF!" The assassin tackled the man catching the girl who was immediately coughing._

" _Please tell me your okay my lady!"The assassin pulling down his hood, breaking one of the major rules but he needed to know if she was…_

 _Naruto eyes widen as he saw something that shock him to the core…the man holding the white haired girl…was himself! But his blonde hair had white tips and his eyes were red eyes that slowly receded away turning into an icy blue color, "Miss!"_

" _I- *cough* I'm alright…ohh…" The girl face turn red looking at the other Naruto's face. "You're- AH! LOOK OUT!"_

 _The blonde throws himself over the girl while gasping in pain as the other assassin stab Naruto's back, "Gah…run…"_

" _W-What?" The young girl said before pushed her to the door._

" _RUN!"_

 _Naruto gasped as he saw the other version of him tackle the man to the window, then watched as the girl rushed in to look out screaming, "NO!"_

 _Naruto…_

 _Naruto…_

 _NARUTO!_

 _*SLAP*_

"OW! THE FUCK DUDE!?" Naruto yelled looking at the Malachite twins and Naminé looking at him with worried on their faces. "What?"

"You alright?" Militia asked leaning in close to Naruto's face.

"Yeah…why?" Naruto asked as the red dress girl to show a mirror to Naruto who was crying. "Wha-"

"Y-You been like that since we woke up." Naminé said as she noticed the clock in their room. "Oh, it's time for breakfast."

"Yeah, maybe I need something to eat." Naruto said taking advantage of the situation. ' _What the hell was that dream…was that the other Naruto's past? He was an assassin?'_ However he couldn't think about it as the smell of daily breakfast items that Naruto loved filled his nose and took control of his body. "BACON!"

"KYA~!" The three girls turn into comically chibi forms as they were flung by the speed of Naruto crashing down the door to head to the kitchen.

"Did that happen?" Melanie asked standing patting off the dust that collected on her clothes.

"Y-Yeah it did." The blonde haired female said with stars circling above her head.

Melanie was about to say something before looking around, "Hey sis? Where'd you go?"

"Help~"

The lightly dress colored girls look up to see Miltia, who's back is connect to the ceiling fan, "…Uh I don't know how…but my panties is stuck to the fan thing."

"PFFT!"

"I'll help…" Naminé said reaching up as Melanie continued to laugh at her sister's predicament.

XXXXXXXXXX

A FEW MINUTES

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his team were sitting in the cafeteria as other students also started to enter in as well, "So where did you guy came from before coming to Beacon?" Naminé asked cutting her pancakes into small pieces. But blushed as she spoke again, "B-But you don't have to! I'm just making small talk."

"Me?" Naruto said stuffing down a fistful of bacon down his throat, "*GLUP!* I don't have any memory of where I was living when I was like I don't fourteen? Anyway, I've been living here in Vale with my adoptive old man."

"Ohh, I see…sorry-"

"Stop, it's fine. You didn't know." Naruto said as he reach out and ruffled Naminé's hair.

"Sis and I are originally from Atlas," Melanie started sipping a cup of tea as Miltia spoke up next.

"We…have some issues with our parents and left, and you know the rest." The girl look at Naruto deadpan styled as he chuckled nervously.

"Okay…this is awkward." Naruto say as he joked before looking at Naminé who was pulling up her rather big coat. "Isn't that a bit big for you?"

"Eh? Oh my coat?" The blonde girl lifts up her shoulder to make Naruto nod at the statement. The boy notice it was all black leather coat that covered Naminé's entire body if she close the large zipper in the middle of the jacket. It had a silver chain around the neck and a two little silver things that can close or open up the hood, speaking of which the hood was the design to hide the whole face as much as possible when used. "I guess it does, but it belong to my big sister Larxene, my family always wear this coat when are training to be Huntsmen or Huntresses. But…this is a hand-me-down we…can't afford a new one at the moment."

"I see, well I know you will make them proud." Naruto said with a kind tone as Naminé smile sweetly at his words.

"Naruto."

The four students look to their side to see Ozpin walking to them, "I see you and the rest of Team White are enjoying each other company."

"Hey old man." Naruto grinned as Ozpin chuckled at the greeting. The grey haired man looked at Naruto's three female companions.

"I hope you girls are fine with Naruto being a member of your team for now." The man said politely, "If not I can place him in another team."

"N-No, he's fine. Right Melanie?" Miltia asked her sister with a smile…though when Ozpin turn the red dress girl Miltia glared at her sister.

Melanie giggled as she nod her head, "Yes, Naruto is a gentlemen he offered us the beds of the room while taking the chair to sleep in."

"Ummm…He's a great guy…I like him around." Naminé said though was confused at Ozpin slightly widen eyes. "Something I said?"

"Oh no, I'm just glad Naruto is starting to date. I'm glad to see my son- OOF!" Ozpin twitched as he felt a certain foot stepping in his toes.

"Dad, can you not play the embarrassing dad shtick?" Naruto warned obviously hiding current action which is stepping on his father's toes.

"Right…I'll leave." Ozpin said but look at the students for a serious moment. "Training begins in a hour, prepare yourselves it is not a easy task."

Naruto nodded to his father as the Headmaster of Beacon left, "That was a thing…"

XXXXXXXXXX

TRAINING ROOM

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the training camp was in front of Headmaster Ozpin as they watched him speak, "Hello everyone, as you can see behind me is the training room. This is used for the second-years and higher year students. This creates enemies using the best of science and Dust to make real enemies, but today you all get a chance to use it."

Glyndaenter the room as she stand next to her boss, "We will use this three times over the training camp. Today is the test to see where you all stand; we will use the machine to scan your head to recreate your toughest fight."

Ozpin smiled as he sip his coffee, "If your whole team pass, you will receive points to add up in a little prize."

Naruto raised his eyebrows before remembering what James told him, 'I think it's that custom bedroom.'

"It would be a secret until the end of the training camp and only to the winning team which will earn a free scholarship to Beacon academy." Ozpin informed all the students as he looked at Naruto's team. "Team White, led by Naruto Uzumaki please step forward."

"Okay." Naruto said as he and the girls walked to his father. "Yes?"

"Enter the room, all of you. Each of you will do your battles and we can watch from the screen over there." Ozpin said while Naruto and his team nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Ozpin opens the door to the room that will be battleground, "Please enter."

As the team entered the room everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked forward watching the snow fall, "Whoa…" he said looking at a rocky area around him.

He was in a mountain top, the air is thin and the air is definitely colder than he is usually used to. However what really caught his attention was the large stone castle in front of him, "What the…"

 _The mission Naruto is to find Altair's home and retrieve the artifact then you will be-_

 _*SHINK!*_

"RAAHH! GOD! COME ON!" Naruto yelled as a arrow was stab into his right shoulder. "Who did that?!"

"I did."

The blonde robed teen looked up to see…an army standing a yard away from him. "Tch." Naruto breaks off the arrow as he takes off his cloak, watching as the troops walking towards him with spears.

In less than a second Naruto run towards the closest one and kick his face as that action led to everyone attacking him. From his right a soldier charge up to him to stab the spear into Naruto who swiftly dodge by moving body to the right, and with single motion used his hidden blade to stab the man's armor as he fell clutching his chest in pain. Noticing another soldier was coming from behind him, Naruto spins around the soldier he stab to escape the attack.

However another soldier was coming towards making the blonde grab the spear to make the armored close then punch him in the neck. As the man fell unconscious as Naruto took his spear to side step then waved his arms to the right to hit a man in the torso as he was flung back.

Now two more were around him as Naruto quickly grab a soldier's arm that had a sword in his hand to deflect the other soldier's blade then kicked him, while spinning around and stabs the sword into a dead tree with the soldier unable to move with Naruto wrapping his scarf to the swords handle.

"Whoa!" Naruto said quickly bending his knees as he barely avoided a side attack from a spear, and another by cart-wheeling away to a small space where he was surrounded. "Dammit no choice…"

Naruto smiled as he spread out his arms slightly to slowly reveal his Hidden blades and then notice white-glowing feathers around him, the soldiers seem to see them too as they were taken aback from what Naruto can tell due to their body language. As Naruto fought against those who recovered the shock spell, he noticed something…and quickly turn his head to the left to see a white robed man walking away from the army.

He walked away as if the soldier's didn't notice his existence, the white robed man turn to let Naruto know…that he wasn't an illusion to the blonde.

Naruto realize something about the man, on his left shoulder was a '/\' symbol and also took a look at a missing a ring finger at his left hand. However, Naruto's caught a soldier getting too close with a sword swing, and quickly counter it by raising his hand with his hidden blade to-

 _*CHING*_

Naruto eyes widen in shock as his one of the two Hidden Blades snap from the attack, but he felt his arm moving back more than it was supposed to and realize the blow of the sword was too powerful to shake it off, causing the blonde to fell down from losing his balance.

Suddenly white covered his eyes as now Naruto saw a corridor leading to the outside where the soldier who shot him with the arrow was standing. He felt someone push forward only for the man to raise a hand as if to tell the person who pushed Naruto to leave him alone.

"I'm sorry this had to happen…but you trespass our new home. The Tribe believes letting you go is too risky rather than to recruit you. I believe Raven would have like you joining us…if it gives you any comfort." The man said tying a noose around Naruto's neck. "What was it that your people say? Rest in peace?"

Naruto saw the wooden plank for him to walk off, "…"

"I'm so sorry…" The person said as he gently nudged Naruto to the plank. "Just think of your love ones and it would be quick…"

Naruto turn his head to see an Engle flying by making him wince as he felt a shine hit…his…eye…Naruto look toward that same spot to let it hit him again…and again…

Naruto lips curled up as he looked back at the leader of the army, "Don't worry it will be quick…"

The man sighed, "Forgive me." In fluid motion the man pushed Naruto off as the blonde quickly saw a flying and spinning katana cut the nooses rope before it had time to break his neck.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turn to see a blonde man, wearing blue and white robes with leather armor around it, grab his hand while they both fell to a hidden cave. "HAHAHAHA! Devil take me Read, you and your sister are so crazy!"

Naruto chuckled as he said, "Shut your gob boyo, do you get what we came for?" ' _Wait…how do I know that?_ '

The man nodded, "Mary got it, we got the stolen artifact from the bandit tribe."

"Good mission accomplish."

Suddenly Naruto saw everything stop as he all he saw a white, "Hello?" Naruto asked.

" _Don't worry, you're done and got all passing marks. Your team is still finishing their tasks."_ Ozpin's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Sure…huh?" Naruto started to speak but stop as he room changing now it was field with grass and flowers with a young woman wearing blue robes that were identical to his, "Who's-" Naruto started before the woman went to attacked a woman wearing a white button shirt and a plaid skirt.

"Give me back my brother now." The woman warned as her voice was laced with hate and fury.

"Haha, it's too late, I broken Naruto to the point he is to scare to go outside. He's mine now, my new favorite toy!"

"You know, I really starting to think women will be the death of me."

The two girls and the Uzumaki turn to see another Naruto walking towards them with a limp.

'Oh my kami…' Naruto thought as he saw the other version of him walking forward. This Naruto's left arm was hanging limply in the air completely disconnected. His hair was covering his right eye which had blood leaking down to his chin and lastly his face and neck was covered in bruises. "Mary, you alright?"

"Naruto…" The girl said with tears falling down her cheeks, "I should be saying that you dork."

"Dammit!" The other girl screams rushing towards Naruto with a black sword. "You're not supposed to leave the playroom!"

"Yeah, I won't listen to you anymore, being torture by someone for nearly a month will do that." The other Naruto said as he smiled. "Let's go Mary."

"Yeah…little bro." The girl throws a knife at the other female as she dodged by jumping.

"Too bad-"

"Goodnight!" The wounded Naruto said as he did an axle-kick on the woman making land to the ground unmoving.

Naruto watched as the other version fell to his knees as the girl ran to him, "Naruto! Please stay with me… please don't leave me alone."

"Mary…I thought you hated me." The other Naruto said softly as he passed out making the room turn white again.

"…Was that…the other Naruto's life. The one he had before I took over?" Naruto _Uzumaki_ said softly. "He had a sister… _I_ have a sister…"

"Hello?" Glynda said opening the door show her head, "Naruto? Your team is done with their tasks, but your door wouldn't open. Is everything okay?"

Naruto closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, "Yeah…I'll be there." He said before lifting his head to the ceiling. He will have a whole training camp to finish first before trying to find the other Naruto's sister.

CHAPTER END

 _ **AK: Well that was thing, but please enjoy and review my chapters. Also enjoy the new year of 2017!**_


	4. New Poll, Do Not Review

**_Azure King: Hello sorry that this isn't an update but my Think Tank said I should announce this but I have got lucky in winning cash.  
_**

 ** _AQ: IT'S BULLSHIT!_**

 ** _AK: Quite Sweetie~! Anyway an I just got my fanart for my Freezing Shinobi fic, check it out if you haven't seen it, anyway I have poll that all my stories the ones I haven't discontinued or are on break will have a chance to get one. So please check it out and vote three, after the top three are chosen I will then set up three separate polls on which girl or girls will be in the pic with Naruto and continue the process. So I hope you all like the idea, have a great day and enjoy my stories over the summer!_**

 ** _Sorry if some didn't get this, the notices are down for some reason._**


End file.
